Insanity's Unique
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: They've finally found the one thing that will break my spirit. The one thing that will make me grow evil, and cruel like them. I won't be the same friend and leader everyone knows... They know how to make me... lose my sanity. (Sequel to, "The New Town".)
1. Cruiseshipy

**Insanity's Unique**

**Hey everyone, how we all doin'? Cools. So, in this story, some characters won't make it... So, everyone gets to choose one of their OCs, one of your three if you entered two for the New Town, and one for Life of Sapphire. But some people only entered one such as English (Tides as called by Jack) and Amber from Life of Sapphire. So, without further edo, let's start! (Also, I may need even MORE OCs, where only like, two of those batch will make it... but right now, I have enough, so let's do this! (:DDD)) Also, I now have my laptop, and another one with no autocorrect, so at some points or stories, you may not see good spelling... Hope you're all fine with this! :D Let's go! **

Amie, 9:30 AM, Roadside

I shoved the last thing into my small suitcase, and picked it up. Today was the day the Cruise Ship Jack brought here was leaving out. I'm suprised he somehow got it, but whatever, a free Cruise? Count me in. Who wouldn't actually take a free cruise? Well... Okay, maybe I'm lying there, but whatever. I grabbed the suitcase, and said goodbye to my fully upgraded house. I walked outside, and I saw Jack crawling to his house.

"Um, Jack?" I asked him. He saw me, waved, and kept crawling. Um... yeah. That happened. So, I walked to the cruise area. I saw Evy, Anabelle, that kid Mark that no one has seen in months, and tons of other people. Animals, humans, and it would make it better if their was a couple of ponies here. Maybe a Pinkie Pie with a party cannon? I shook my head, trying to get the explosion of Pinkie's party cannon out of my head, and I got on the dock. I looked up at the giant cruise ship, up against the tiny little dock, and Kapp'n's small boat on the shore. I saw the ramp up to the ship, and people were already loading up. I got in a very... detailed line I guess. People talking, some fighting, and some just... standing there? Eh, I'd get on the ship soon... right?

...

Mia, 4 Hours Later

"Geez, finally," I muttered, finally stepping onto the Crusie ship. I looked around. Yep, Jack wasn't lying, a giant freaking boat. I followed the others, and we ended up facing a small stage, with a captian on top of it. Everyone was talking like crazy, some shouting, cussing, and some trying to calm others.

"QUIET!" I heard a voice yell. It was the Captian. Everyone settled down. "Thank you. Now, it's thanks to this Jack fellow that all of you are here. If he didn't, well, try to blow up the Crusie ship, we actually had enough rooms for all of the residents of this Roadside, and the ones coming from the recently destroyed Sapphire. You may call me Captain, or call me Corbin. Thank you, and please come and get your keys when you are called." He took a name off a clipboard.

"Mia, please step forward," I heard Corbin said. I walked through the giant crowd, and I went up to the stage. He handed me a key.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem miss!" he said. "Now, I need Eric!" And names just kept being called. I checked the key number. Let's see...

234

234 eh? I'll go find it before something horrible happens. I walked around, aimlessly, trying to find my room.

...

Drake, 1 hour later

"Drake please!" the Corbin fellow called.

"F*cking finally," I muttered. I walked up to the stage, and snatched the key up.

"You're welcome," Corbin muttered, pissed. I checked the number.

183

Guess I need to find this freaking number. I took a small bottle of whiskey out of my back pocket. I took a quick sip, and stuffed it back in. I felt the small .44 Magum snub nose stored in my right pocket. I then saw the back of a white cat. I reached for the gun, and put my hand on it.

"Ello Blanca," I said. She turned, and of course, it was the faceless cat. I shot at her, and she dodged it, jumping into the water.

_SPLASH!_

Everyone had probably heard the gun shot, and Evy soon was next to me. I had sort of ish befriended her. I was outside, middle of the night, practicing my knife throwing abilties, and she happened to see it. It sort of just... emerged from that I guess...

"Why'd you shoot your gun?" she asked me.

"Blanca," I said, looking proud. Then, the head of a 17 year old boy's head popped out of the water.

"WTF DRAKE!" he shouted at me. "WHY THE HELL?!" Oh... Wait, I knew it was Blanca. It was, she turned, jumped in the water. She must of transformed, while in the water. "YOU SHOT ME IN THE DAMN SHOULDER, YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!"

"Heh Heh, oops," I said. Evy looked at me with an evil stare. I mean, c'mon, it was cold that I would shoot the mayor of our town, but he, I mean she, I mean... I don't know what to call in this situation, but it wasn't my fault! Oh wait... AGH, I couldn't wrap my brain around this. I shrugged away. Evy didn't stop me, I just saw her throw a rope down to Jack, I mean Blanca, I mean... AGH, I'm just going to shut up. I walked up to my cabin, opened the door, and walked in.

...

The Narrator, 9 Hours Later

**_SMASH_**

The sound awoke Mark, as he jumped out of his bed.

"What was that?" he muttered, walking up to the door of his room. He placed his hand on the ice cold doorknob, and swung the door open. The door hit the wall of the ship with a satisfying CLASH. He smiled, and walked onto the wood of the fancy ship.

He wasn't scared, he was just... curious? Too curious. He walked, and kept walking and walking until he heard voices.

"That damn kid shot me in the shoulder," he heard a voice say. He turned his head, and saw a white cat, being bandaged up by a Guy with black hair. A hamster was standing next to the man.

"Well, maybe walking on the ship, with no disguise, was a horrible idea," the hamster said.

"Shut up Fred," the cat said. The guy with the black hair chuckled. The cat stomped on his foot. He showed no emotion, or pain.

"Next time you do that, your head will be over my shoulder," the man said.

"Yeah right. Iron would never allow you to do that," she spat. The hamster just watched the two talk. Mark wasn't scared. He just watched them. The small hamster then saw Mark.

"Hey Hey, looks like we got a friend. Come over here kid, I've got something I need help with," Fred said, with an evil grin. Mark didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he walked up.

"What do you need help with?" he asked. The young adult didn't know of these troublemakers past. No one really did..

"I need help making some eggs. My first ingredient? Is your blood." Mark jumped back, trying to avoid the blow. It skinned his face, only causing a brief cut. "C'mon buddy, I need some more." Mark screamed. A little girl shriek erupted from the peppy boy's mouth.

"Fred, just dump him in the water!" Blanca, the cat commanded. The small hamster, jumped up, and performed an uppercut to the curious boy. Blood spread, on the ship's deck. Mark, fell into the water, practically lifeless. Holding onto the thread. It looks like Fate had different plans than death.

"Heh heh, good one Fred," the man with black hair said.

"Thanks you big lard," Fred said, looking down to the water. "Hope you like sleeping with the fish, scumbag!" The hamster walked back up to the comrades.

"Now, we need to get everyone back to the hull," the man with black hair said, putting the final bandage on the cat's wound. Frantic footsteps then came up from the corner, as someone came in.

"Now, no pe-" he started, but was soon stopped.

"Why hello, ain't it this fellow," Fred said, walking up to the 17 year old.

"And you had to bring the hamster along?" the kid asked, who was Jack. "And I told you not to be out here, and where is Mark!?" The black haired guy pushed Jack over to a wall.

"Like the new thug? His name is Patrick. Sometimes I do wish he was a pink starfish instead of this... thing," Blanca said.

"Where is M-" Jack started, but was soon cut off by Patrick pressing against his neck.

"One more loud peep, and those vocal cords won't be able to help you," Blanca said, sitting down on a chair. "Now, we have commands to make YOU take everyone out on this ship. And of course, by 'take out' I mean, Kill."

**OH MY GOSH, JACK ISN'T DEAD. #RAVE PARTY FOR A NEW STORY, AND MAY TRY TO UPDATE EVERY OTHER SINGLE STORY. MAKE IT RAIN!  
**

**Jack  
****The Writer that isn't dead, and loves all of your support. **


	2. Back Baby

**Back baby. :l**

_Journal Entry #232 Jack_

_They've finally found the one thing that will break my spirit. The one thing that will make me grow evil, and cruel like them. I won't be the same friend and leader everyone knows... They know how to make me... lose my sanity._

...

Evy, Next day, Morning

I woke up to the slight bit of sunshine that came out of my window.

"Agh," I muttered to myself, yawning. The world was spinning for a second, as I adjusted to being on a boat. Rocking slightly during the night would need to get used to. I stood up, with a little struggle, and imagined waking up with someone... Someone to just help me, like Punchy or Luc- I stopped myself from my silly thoughts, and began getting dressed.

After getting dressed, and looking like I didn't just wake up, I walked out onto the boat. Ah, it was... beautiful. ^.^ I looked around. It looked like I was the only one awake... Awesome. Just some time alone. To relax, and to d-

"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled, as they ran past me. They jumped off the side of the boat, and into the water. Great way to start out the morning, am I right? ... I was being sarcastic. -_- I looked over the railing, and saw the brown hair of a 14 year old boy pop out of the water.

"English," I said to him, trying to grab his attention. He looked up at me.

"I said watch out," he said, with a slight grin. I just sighed to his response. Jack then showed up next to me.

"Morning Evy!" he said, smiling. "Hope Tides didn't give you trouble with his splash." He had a black bowler on top of his head, a shirt that read, Friendship is Magic!, a set of black pants, and basketball shoes fitting tug on his feet.

"Morning Jack!" I replied, happily. "He didn't give me that much of a problem."

"I warned her!" he yelled from down in the water, slowly treading water. I then noticed that there was no bandage on Jack's shoulder. Didn't Drake shoot him there? I mean, there was blood, I saw it for myself, and Jack screamed like a three year old... Hm... Maybe... Drake was right?

"Hey Jack, did Drake shoot you in the shoulder yesterday?" I asked him. His expression then totally changed. His eyes weren't filled with the same happiness, nor the same smile. He looked like the life had been just drained out of him by that one sentence... that one question changed it all. Nothing else, just the question. He had never looked like that in all of the time I had known him, which hadn't been long, but me being his friend and all I expected that I would see this expression at some point in our friendship's lifetime.

"Oh crud," he muttered, walking away. I walked next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He pushed me into his room, and locked the door. He turned on the light, and went into the bathroom and started running the shower.

"Now, just doing these things to make it like I'm not talking to anyone, okay?" he said to me. I nodded. "Now, to be honest, everyone is on this ship. Iron, Grover, Blanca, that annoying hamster guy, and some new people, but this is super important. If anyone would know, then the very hull of the ship will explode. When I tried to take this vessel over, I may have gone a little over my limit, and planted C4 all over the ship. After I invited everyone on, Blanca caught me, and told me that if I cracked, she would kill everyone on the ship, and make me watch. NOW, this is important. We need to slowly take them out. Just you and me, and a couple of others. We can't trust everyone. Blanca is probably the one we need to worry about the most, then Iron. They won't rest until WE are ALL DEAD, do you understand?" I couldn't speak. I didn't know if this was some well thought out prank or something... but after I saw Jack's face, and the worry it held, I knew it was true...

"H-How?" I asked. He sighed.

"I don't know how will be able to take out all of them with just a few people. Hopefully, it'll be you, me, and other people we can trust, like Zoe, Tides, Amie, Anabelle, just people. We need to make sure that we can contain this, without freaking people out... Can you help me with this?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say. He was asking me... A friend, two years older than me, sounded like he needed me to help him more than anything in the world. It sounded like he would give up his education, friends, just to stop this threat...

"Of co-course," I spat out, finally make my lips move. His mouth turned into a faint smile.

"Thanks Evy," he said. "Now, we need to be careful. Some of the passengers could be another goon, okay?"

"O-Okay," I said.

...

Plane, 19 hundred hours

"Where is that damn paper!" the boss of the operation yelled. This man... wasn't normal. He had brought destruction around the world, and had been stopped by one teenager (young adult now. :T), but his reign wouldn't be stopped so suddenly.

"Right here sir!" a penguin said, bringing a fine document over to the man.

"Thank you, now get out of my sight, NOW!" he yelled at the penguin. The penguin waddled away as fast as it could. Boss man read over the document, and read every single detail he could... "Yes, this is all in order. Jay! Set the course for the island, NOW!"

"Right away Captain!" a bird said. The plane tilted down, heading towards a small island of interest.

...

1 hour later

"Jump you little vermin!" the boss yelled, pushing the rat off of the plane. He grabbed his parachute out of a box. "You better keep the plane at the airport, or there will be consequences!" The bird nodded. He jumped out of the plane, and slowly descended to the island..

...

Goon

I threw my now useless parachute to the side. I grabbed the small pistol from my side. I saw a teammate of mine take out a giant gun.

"No fair!" I said.

"Shut ups," the guy said, running into the small little hut. I followed him, and we were then inside the small hut of the island. Our boss, waltzed in.

"Hello, would you gentlemen like something?" a... kappa said? Yeah, the kappa from Japanese folk lore was standing in my face. The guy with a big gun put a gun to her face.

"Yes pleases," he said. "I needs the bosses of this places to talks to me." She let out an almost silent shriek.

"You don't need to put s's at the end of all your words," I muttered to him. He looked at me, with stern eyeballs.

"You don't needs to talks to me likes that's," he grumbled.

"Fines," I said, mocking him.

"Eh, what's that?" I heard another kappa say. It was an old one, obviously a grandma of sorts. I pulled out my small pistol from my hostler.

"It's shut up lady," I said.

"Eh! You can't talk to your elders like that!" the old kappa said, jumping off of her stool, and trying to whack us with her cane. I took it from her, and broke it in half, throwing the pieces in her face.

"Sit the hell down you hag," I yelled.

"Why are you guws here?" I heard a little voice pipe up. I saw a little kappa on a mat, with a terrified face planted on her face. My boss waltzed up to the little girl. He spat on her face, and rubbed it all over her face.

"It's called robbing, you little baby," he grumbled, picking up the child, and throwing her to a wall. "This is now... Jon's Island."

**Jon is beck man. **

**Jack**


	3. A Plan for the Ages

**New Chapter! :D**

...

Magical Island of Happy Fun Place  
From Batman (I mean Mark's P.O.V.)

I woke up on an odd island... I had been knocked out cold by that rodent, vermin, I could think of millions of more names for the small little hamster and his stupid frying pan. I held my broken nose in my hand...

"Now, where am I?" I asked myself, finally standing out of the sand and onto my two feet. I looked around. There were palm trees, and at the top of a hill, laid a small communications post. If I could just get there... I would be free to contact our ship, and tell them that they're in danger! I could be a hero! I could imagine it now,

EXTRA EXTRA, read all about it! Local Mark from Roadside saves cruise ship from destruction!

Well, first I would need to complete the task... which wouldn't be easy. I then saw a jeep drive up to me.

"Hello!" the driver said, smiling. "Who might you be, doing on this dangerous island?"

"I woke up ashore here, after being knocked out by a small hamster with a frying pan," I said, rubbing my broken nose.

"You mean Fred?" another one said, smirking.

"Get in the car kid," the driver said, pointing a gun at my head. "Get in, and no one gets hurt."

...

Same Goon from Last Time

"Everything's set in place sir," I said.

"Good, let's get back to base, and I want to talk to the man about this stupid plan of his!" my boss, Jon commanded me. I sighed, and walked out of the room. We were in the plane, yes, our stupid like... company? Nah, Terrorist Organization, had a plane that most of are traveling and plans commenced.

I walked into the small room, where the boss of our operation sat in his wheelchair.

"Um... sir?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked, typing into a keyboard for a mechanical voice to respond for him. His name is Jonathan. He was shot in the head by some young adult, and had brain damage. He somehow lived through it, and we were able to do surgery on him, making him able to communicate to us all.

"Jon needs to speak with you," I said. He let out a sigh, one of the only things he could do without his laptop with the mechanical voice that showed communication.

"Push me over," he muttered. I sighed, and walked over to my crippled boss, and started pushing him to the main room, where Jon was, throwing a paper airplane all about.

"Finally, you're here," Jon said, annoyed. He now had a mechanical leg, due to the helicopter going BOOM. "Now, we need to talk about Business, 'boss'."

...

Amie, Middle of the Night

I woke up to some banging next door.

"Agh," I muttered, standing up, and slipping on some flip flops. I opened my door, into the cold night. I slowly walked over to the next door cabin, and opened up the door. Yeah, it was open, and I was too tired to just disregard privacy. I saw Jack, nails next to him, in Pajamas, with a hammer in his hand, jabbing nails into the wall, almost silently singing to himself.

"Heh Heh," he muttered, continuing to bang nails into the wall. "They'll never know anything... anything." I just slowly backed up, silently closed the door, and went back to my room.

...

Evy's P.O.V., right after Amie's P.O.V.

Magical Cruise ship Doh!

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"What the?" I muttered, awaking to the sound of a hammer banging against the ship. I quickly got dressed, threw on some sneakers, and went out of my cabin. It was still night so naturally it would be really cold out. I walked to where I heard the loud, obnoxious sound, that was still going on.

I wounded up in front of Jack's Cabin, which the door was wide open. I looked in, and Jack was banging a hammer, at a nail, as loud as he could.

"Um, Jack?" I asked. He lazily looked over. When his mind finally adjusted, his eyes went wide.

"Get it," he grumbled. "Don't question it, please, just come in." I shrugged, and walked into the cabin. He passed by me, went outside the cabin, and looked around. He let out a low, but high pitch scream, and ran back inside. He slammed the door and locked it.

"What's going on?" I asked him. He got under his bed, and brought out a small pistol.

"Baddies," he said. "That one hamster, um... Blanca, Grover, Iron, and some big ol' grunt. The big ol' grunt is the one at my door so we'll need to escape, quick."

"The only way to get out is the door, right?" I asked. He grew a quick smirk as he resumed all of his actions. He opened a hatch in the wall, and I saw a ladder.

"You're going to go down this," Jack said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Yes, it was odd for a friend to ask me to go down a weird, random, hole...

"Just go down, it'll send you to the hull of the ship," he said. He then opened another hatch, that was above his bed, that was a big old metal hatch, very noticeable. "I'm going to go through this, making the grunt know that this is the way we went, well, just me, trying to trick him. But, he'll follow me, and I'll get down to the hull, hopefully without any baddies, and we'll be scot free! Sound good?" He was shoving all of this information down my throat in one big, sentence.

"Okay," I said. "Ready?"

**Next chapter will be amazing, trust me. :3**

**Jack**


	4. New Meat

**I is back, for this awesome Thingy bob, let's begin. :3**

**OH, and I'm going to like, say stuff to reviewers (basically my friends! :D)  
Yes Harmony Dash, this is a messed up story. :D  
#CRAZYJackisGood FTW! :D  
Thank you Evy! :)**

...

Mark

Island Thing

I sat down in the jeep, scared half to death.

"Good kid," the man said. He looked like a pirate to be honest. Gold tooth, bandana on his head, sword on his belt. He didn't look the pirate you wanted to be best buds with, but a pirate that you would put up a wanted poster up for. I could imagine him in the time of swashbuckling pirates, being a fierce captain, or an even fiercer follower. I just didn't want to mess with him, if you catch my cold.

The guy hollered, sat down, and the guy started driving fast. Faster than he should've been. Passing by palm trees as fast as can be, almost hitting some, which would explode the jeep at the speeds we were traveling at. Mr. Pirate Guy was screaming and hollering, like a six year old at a birthday party, or a drunk adolescent.

We soon ended up at a prison camp like area, place. I'm not very good at word choice if you haven't noticed...

"Get out," the driver of the jeep muttered. I jumped out, and the Pirate Guy led me to a certain area. The front of a giant like... slab of rock. A... Maximum Security Facility I guess you could call it. There was a little lock on the door, preventing any random pedestrian just to waltz up to it, and bail someone out. What crime had I committed anyway? None? Yep, no crimes committed, and now I was beginning sentenced to a prison sentence. GREAT, RIGHT!? Yep, it was great.

Mr. Pirate Dude took out a shiny key, and opened the door with it.

"In boy," he said, gesturing me to get in the odd looking building. I walked in, looking around. He got in too, and slammed the door shut. "Follow me." I followed him through.

We passed by multiple cells.

"Now, do you know the Collector from the Comic Book company Marvel?" he asked me. Odd that a Pirate would know about Marvel of all things.

"I know Marvel, but not the Collector," I admitted. He sighed, like I was a Fifth Grader that didn't know what 2 + 2 was.

"He's basically a guy that collects things, and that's what we're like. We're a band of collectors. We collect people that show up on our island. Only one person has escaped, and we tracked him down yesterday. He's dead now. I'm going to show you, are collection." He grew a smirk, and stopped in front of a steel door. He opened it.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said. He smiled.

"Good kid," he said. We started walking down the prison. He gestured to the right. "This guy's name is Walter. He's a dealer, drug dealer. We named him this from Breaking Bad. He's just a bad egg, and we keep him for fun. To the left, we have Yoda. Stump little fella, obviously named after the Star Wars character. Now come along, we have more subjects of love." This group of guys were messed up, like a lot. I followed him down the prison, as he pointed to more and more.

"This guy's name is Big Mac," he would say, or, " This fella's named the Doctor," stupid names like that, just named after people from TV shows and such. It wasn't that... good of them, but finally we got to his prize collection.

"This is Rainbow Dash," he said, gesturing to a girl, 18 ish, locked up in chains around the neck, legs, and arms. "Obviously named after the best pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. But her real name, is Ashley, an assassin sent here to take every single one of us out. Of course, she failed, like everyone who's even tried." I looked at her. She was giving me a glare. I was like the new meat!

"And this will be yours," he said, pointing to a cell.

"Wait, bu-" I started.

"LISTEN, I show the newbies the joint, blah, all of his new best friends, now shut up, and get in the god DAMN CELL!" he yelled, pushing me in.

"Welcome, New Meat," he said.  
I... was the new meat.

**Hope you all got the Jontron Reference. :D Sorry for short chapter, but I wanted to do dis thing. :l Next chapter will be longer... hopefully. :P**

**Bye! :D**

**Jack**


	5. Visions

**Back for another chapie my friends! :D**

...  
Evy  
Jack's Cabin, Last Left off

"Good," Jack said, smiling. "Just go down the latter, and you'll end up in the hull in no time!"

"O-Okay," I said. I walked up to the ladder. I sighed. I jumped down the hole, and somehow grabbed one of the rungs to the ladder.

"You okay?!" Jack asked, yelling down the hole.

"I'm f-fine!" I yelled back. I heard him sigh in relief, as he closed the hatch. It was pitch. black.

...  
Jack  
Two Seconds after Evy's P.O.V.

I closed the hatch. Well, wasn't that just peachy? So, now, I am here, by myself in my cabin, and there's a mad man at my door. I... basically lied about the hatch leading up to the top of the ship. It went into the command deck, where Corbin would scold me, causing myself in a heap of poop. Basically, I was in a heap of trouble.

The reason I let Evy get out is well... Crush? Yep, said and done. I'll just... continue with saving my life, eh?

"Now, what to do," I muttered to myself. Fight him? Nah, suicide.

_Worth a shot._

Oh, I forgot my friend, Gold, had the most HELPFUL advice in all of the land. You'd hear stories of his bravery all around the land! You couldn't stop them from talking about Gold's Advice, and I was his friend. I was SOOO Happy... No really, it is good he's hear, but his advice... jee, not that smashing.

"I guess..."

_You also have that gun, I mean, c'mon, you forget that you have that pistol to help take out some baddies, and it's a life or death situation. And, your 'lover' is probably waltzing into a trap!_

"Yeah, you're right," I muttered. Jack, the most horrible person in the world award. HAND IT OVER!

I picked up the pistol from my bed, and aimed at the door. Just... waiting...

...  
3 Minutes Later

"Okay, I'm running out there," I said to myself. I went up to the door, and opened it. No one was there...

_HA! Did you think he was out there, and this whole time you could have just waltzed out? HAHAHAHA!_

"Shut it," I mumbled. I walked out of the cabin, and checked the time. Oh crud, Evy went down about... 5 minutes ago? She was probably down there... CRUD!

I started running, running faster than I ever have before. Guess love is powerful eh? I went up to a door, shot it open, and ran down a long staircase. Okay, I'm probably being chased by a ton of guys, wanting to slowly rip my guts out from my mouth, but you know? Do anything for love, am I right, or naw? I continued running down the staircase, afraid that I would fall on my face and get beat up by a staircase.

Jack, 0, Staircase, 1.

That would be the scoreboard... and that's just pathetic, but whatever, running down a staircase, while Gold plays crazy insane action music as I go. It was thrilling to be honest, but that kind of thrilling where you're like,

"THIS IS AWESOME!" and like, "OH GOD, HELP ME!"

That kind of thrilling was the thrill going through me now, not the fun thrilling, where it's just fun.

I then saw the bottom of the metal hull, speeding up, making my feet clank against the metal.

"Almost down..." I muttered to myself. I jumped down to the bottom, but my collar was grabbed, and pulled back.

_Failure my friend. _

Oh boy, how I wish Gold would come out of my head so I could give him a nice punch in the gut...

"Well, Well boy, you thought you could escape me? Well, I'll tell you that Silver, will always beat gold," the man said. Wait, that big grunt was... Silver? I was then hit on the head, as I drifted away from reality

...  
Past, 8 Years Ago  
Jack

I hopped and jumped around and all about. 10th birthday had passed, I was a big boy now, as my Mom said anyway.

**Don't even think that kid. **

Oh! That's my friend, Silver.

**For the millionth time boy, I. am. not. your. FRIEND!**

He likes jokes, like, a lot.

**Listen boy. You're a sad case of a shell, a showing of pure despair and hatred. You show the world your flaws just in your appearance and personality. Every kid sees you, oh, wait, they don't. You mean nothing to this world. If you left, only your Relatives would notice. The teachers would tell the class that Jack was gone, dead, and they would all just look around, mumbling, Who was that? Did you know him? **

_Lay off the kid, rookie. You know you're a failure, and just lay off him for a while. The fun emerges when they get older, didn't they teach you that in the academy?_

That's Gold, the nicer one.

**I'm just as nice as that walking bucket of trash, boy.**

_Why do you keep calling him boy? What are you, his dad?_

I laughed.

**Kid, if you say one more, or speak, or think, or even laugh, EVEN BREATH, and I shall snap your small little neck. **

These were the times where I hated Silver... he was my friend... right?

...  
Jack, 4 years ago

**Now listen kid, you know the drill, get it, get out, got it?**

"I don't got it at all," I muttered. "You're trying to have a 14 year old, in 8th Grade, to steal from Nook's Retail!"

**Keep it down boy, you don't wanna get caught you blubbering baboon. **

_Why are you making him do this again?_

**The kid needs to get tough, strong, so he can pounce on his enemies with ease.**

"I don't want to make enemies, I want to make friends, Silver," I muttered again.

**Jeez, as Naïve as you were when you just turned 10. Do you not learn anything? THINK BOY, THINK!**

_Lay off the kid, rookie. _

**Still calling me after we've been working together for about... what, 4 years?**

_You still don't know how to treat a kid, it's when they get older, go through something tragic, and then, you strike! Gosh..._

They argued too much.

...  
Jack, Couple of Months ago  
(After Burning Town, still on Train)

I still had water stored in my eyes, knowing at any second I could burst into tears. Knowing you could only save your two younger brothers, which they could be anywhere, and here I was, running away...

"Guess Silver was right, eh Gold?" I asked him.

_He was, and now, shut up. :)_

Just like Gold said, 4 years ago, and kept talking about, after something tragic, BOOM, he would start being an evil little rodent, not a friend. He told me that the only way for him to stop was to stand up to him... still couldn't do that. Still couldn't stand up for myself... still, that little kid.

**:3 Bootiful, wasn't it? ;3**

**kcaJ**

**I mean Jack. :3**


	6. I confullzed you

**Back for more magical Insanity with Jack. :3**

...  
Evy, right after knockout of Jack

"Jack!" I yelled, looking around. Where was he? Did he lie? No, he wouldn't do that, would he?

I was at the hull of the ship, wandering around, trying to find my friend. Where could he be?

_RINGGGGGGG_

I ran towards the strange sound. I saw Jack fall on the ground. I felt like running to him, but who did it? Just an accident. I ran over, and saw the big grunt. I backed up a bit, and just waited to see what would happen. He went up to Jack, and kneeled down.

"Still a kid, boy? Well, I'm tired, and I think a new host would be great," he muttered. He touched Jack's forehead, and suddenly... the grunt was gone. Vanished out of thin air. Just myself and Jack down here. I walked up to him.

"Jack?" I asked, expecting him to just jump up, and do a magic routine and then say hello or something. But no... he stayed on the ground... like a lifeless corpse. I got worried for a second. Was my friend dead? What did that guy do to him? So much questions flew in my head, no delayed flights, all to confuse your narrator, Evy.

He then jumped up, and looked around.

"Heh! He's back!" Jack said, acting like he was talking to someone. "Of course he's back! I knew the rookie couldn't handle being a mortal for a long period of time!" Wait, was he actually... talking to them both, or was. "Both of you shut your mouths. I'll bash both of your faces in, by the click of the fingers." He was, at least I thought.

"Jack, are y-you okay?" I asked, worried. He looked at me, with pleading eyes.

"No!" he said. "Of course he's fine, I mean, he's just a little crazy in the head! HEHE! He's not fine lady, he's mentally insane!" The voices inside of him were... talking from inside of him? He then jolted in the air like he was just zapped by a snap of electricity.

"Now, this is what I was waiting for," a different voice said from Jack. "Nice to meet you toots, I'm Silver, 1st in command of your Jack experience. Now, what's in this kid's head... Wow, lot's of, er, hormones traveling inside this fellow, let's just like... turn that off. Yeah, that's better." I was stunned. Was J-Jack gone? W-Was he gone?

"Wh-Where's Jack?" I asked. He laughed, a deeper voice that Jack had.

"He's inside, battling with myself, fighting for control, probably strategizing with that other voice," he muttered, thinking. "But, Silver is the new and improved Jack. The top dog of Jack Industries."

"N-No, it ca-can't be," I said, still unable to grip the reality of the whole situation. He chuckled.

"Now, tha-" Silver started, but was soon cut off by a voice I actually knew. "Hello? Hello, is this thing working? Jeez, didn't know this old pal of mine would be such a bother. You there Evy? I'm in quiet a bother here..." Jack said, the one voice I actually wanted to hear. I sighed in relief.

"I'm here," I said.

"Good," he said. "Now, all of this stuff, can be solved by a quick flick of my fingers, but then, well, Silver would be rejected, and will fly out, and kill us. So, I'm going to deal with having Silver controlling me sometimes, or we could..." he started, obviously having a plan that would most likely kill him in mind.

"No," I said, just guessing what he was thinking.

"What? But then he would kill you, I mean us, I mean, the three of us," he said. Oh yeah, Gold would probably vanish and explode, or something dramatic like that.

"Just do it," I said. "We'll figure a way to take him out... right?" I smiled. I could somehow think Jack was smiling inside that odd dimension of his conscious.

"Okay! Don't say I didn't warn you," he said. A pulse of energy went through the hull of the ship, causing an odd sound of noise to go off. The ship was sinking. The big old grunt reappeared in the hull, unconscious, and Jack was back. He looked at Silver.

"I need him," he said.

"He just tried to kill you, or take over you, or whatever was happening," I said. It was confusing, really, you probably are still wrapping your brain around the situation. This time, Jack was the one to kneel down in front of Silver.

"Yes, that's what he does, but... he'll help," he said. He snapped his fingers, and Silver vanished, most likely ending up in Jack's mind. "Let's get out of here."

**#ConfusingOrNah?XD**

**Jack**


End file.
